According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,208 (published Mar. 5, 1985, Samuel Q. S. Lin et al., Loctite Corp.), organopolysiloxanes containing acryloxy groups are obtained in a hydrosilylation reaction by reacting an organopolysiloxane containing Si-bonded hydrogen with propargyl (meth)acrylate. The propargyl alcohol employed in the preparation of the propargyl (meth)acrylate has a relatively high toxicity, and the esterification of propargyl alcohol with (meth)acrylic acid gives poor yields of propargyl (meth)acrylate.
The reaction of organopolysiloxanes containing Si-bonded hydrogen with beta-(allyloxy)ethyl methacrylate in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst is known from EP-A 130,731 (laid open Jan. 9, 1985, Samuel Q. S. Lin et al., Loctite Corp.). Organopolysiloxanes containing methacryloxy groups are obtained in this reaction, however, organopolysiloxanes containing acryloxy groups are not obtainable selectively by an analogous reaction, because the hydrosilylation occurs both on the acrylic and on the allyl radical.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide organosilicon compounds which contain (meth)acryloxy groups. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organosilicon compounds having (meth)acryloxy groups with a high selectivity and in a simple process using readily available reactants. A further object of the present invention is to prepare organosilicon compounds containing (meth)acryloxy groups which may be used as coatings.